Girl, Missing
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Lenalee found that she's kidnapped and adopted and set off to Italy with Allen to find her family. But what she did not know was the reason why she was taken away in the first place... CHAPTER 6 OUT!
1. Who am I?

Welcome to my 3rd story, **Girl, Missing**

Yep, this is from a book, Girl, Missing. Why am I doing all this...? Anyway, I don't own Girl, Missing and -Man.

Nonetheless, enjoy! :D

* * *

_Who am I?_

This was the stupid topic the teacher gave us for our essay homework. When I was younger,it was easy. I would write: I'm Lenalee Lee. I have purple eyes and dark green hair.

But know, as we're at college now, she wanted us to write about our inner self and what we have done when we were younger. Bored, I send a SMS to my best friend (though I feel more than that to him), Allen Walker, _Come to my house for homework, could ya? _Then I stared back at my computer, brain-storming for any ideas. I was adopted by Miranda Lotto and Steven Lee when I was three, around Christmas, if I'm not wrong. And I had to be stuck with a bookworm older brother Komui Lee, who was mad about Science and coffee. Then I heard a beep from my silver phone, I opened the Inbox : _K, meet u 6._

I looked at the clock. 5: 45 p.m. I still have fifteen minutes before Allen comes. I quickly typed in:

_Lenalee Lee, adopted._

Then I was lost there. Suddenly, an idea came to my mind and I quickly went to the search bar and typed: _Lost children. _Thousands of results popped into the screen. One website caught my eye, which was called: _Lost and Found Children_. I clicked it and there was a search bar to type a missing child's name. I typed my given name and there were three results. One had no photo; the second one had a girl with black hair and browns eyes; the third one had the same hair and eye color like me, given the description, which read:

_Lenalee Holtwood._

_Case type: lost, injured, missing_

_Date when missing: November 1  
_

_Date of birth: February 20_

_Age now: 16_

_Birthplace: Rome, Italy_

_Race: Eurasian -- Half Chinese Half Italian  
_

_Hair: Dark green Eyes: Purple  
_

I was about to freak out when Mom called, "Lenalee, Allen's here." I was glad to have an excuse to leave the computer. Allen was there. He had white hair, because he had extreme shock when his most beloved family members, his grandparents, was murdered in front of him while protecting his from a robber. He was also scratched then, which explains the scar at the left side of his face.

"Hi, Lenalee." Allen's velvet voice greeted.

"Hello, Allen," I greeted back. Then I turned to Mom, asking, "Mom, where's my photo when I was younger?" She looked surprised, and I explained, "I need it for my _Who am I?_ essay_._ I need my photo." "Okay, It's at the last page of the photo album at the last cupboard, but you better take it back. It's very precious," agreed Mom, smiling. I rushed back to my room, with Allen behind me. I placed the photo beside the third girl's picture. It's similar, except that the girl was smiling away, pink cheeks while me in my photo was solemn.

"What's that?" Upon hearing Allen's voice, I minimize the site. "Nothing, Allen." The said boy furrowed his eyebrows, complaining, "You invited my to your house and you're chasing me out now?" I turned around, faced him and assured, "No, it's not like that...," I hesitated before saying, "You won't laugh?" Allen nodded. I maximize the screen, and he peered his eyes to see properly. Then he exclaimed, "Are you serious?" He looked at my photo and the third girl, before saying, "Well, it looks a bit like you..."

He was as confused as me, but at least he's not laughing.

"Maybe you should tell your mom," he started. I widened my eyes, "And what will Mom say? _Lenalee, you too young to know these stuff. Wait till you're eighteen. _Like this?" Allen thought for a while and agreed. He then clicked the 'Print' button. As the printer spewed out the page, Allen held it up to show me. "It's like a 'missing' poster," he said, "And look - there's a phone number at the bottom here. Maybe you should call up and --- "

"No, no way." I tore up the paper out of his hand. Everything was going too fast. Allen was being too practical. Too logical about everything. "I need some time to think."

"Woah, chill up, Purple Orbs, don't cha wanna find out if that's really you?" asked Allen.

"Maybe," I shrugged. But inside me, I don't know what to do. It's getting more and more confusing as I thought about it.

"I guess you mom may be able to tell you," suggested Allen.

"No way I'm going to tell them," I said suddenly, thought that did not startle him.

"Yeah, 'S not gonna help you. I mean like, if she's you, what will you think Will happen? Are you going to go back to Italy and look for your family? They may not even recognize you and may even forget about this Lenalee Holtwood.

My magical purple orbs bored into his stormy gray ones. Maybe he's right. But, I'm still going to find out about my Real family, no matter what.

Allen shook his head, chuckling, "Think about it, why would someone keep you for more than a month and got you adopted for so long?"

I looked at him, confused. Allen chuckled again. Placing his one of his hand on my shoulder and pointed the other towards the screen, what he said afterward had left me dumb-founded.

"I think you have to consider the possibility that your parents were somehow involved."

* * *

A CLIFFHANGER! Haha. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Allen and Lenalee looks well together, don't they? Anyway, this is an AllenXLenalee story.

Okay, I won't beat around the bush, so, please R&R! I'll update another chapter soon! And read my other stories!


	2. Heading to Italy!

Sorry to update this late. I was updating my other 2 stories: _Cruel Temptation _& _Swordskill Romance._

But still, I welcome you to this chapter, and hope you like it. : )

=Girl, Missing-Chapter 2=

"You sure, Allen?" I gaped at him. The whole world seemed to swirl around me. My adoptive parents getting involved?

"You mean like some kidnap or something?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, you're right." Was the reply.

"Maybe I will ask, okay, thanks. You can go back home; you dad's waiting, right?"

"Don't think he even cares. Anyway, see you at school," He waved before heading for the door. Then, I went to the kitchen after putting my photo back into the album in the living room.

"Mom, I want to ask you something," I insisted.

"Go on, sweetheart," Mom said.

"Is my real naming Lenalee Holtwood? Was I kidnapped?"

"S-sweetie, where did you get to know these things?" Mom looked quite shocked.

"I just do, Mom. Please tell me," I pleaded.

Mom took a deep breath before answering, "Fine. You are kidnapped from Italy. So what? I doubt you can find your family members, sweetie."

"Yes I can, technology is so advanced, I'm sure I can find them-"

"It's the kidnappers, Lenalee! You came from a rich family; the kidnappers did not kidnap you for nothing. We were the ones that saved you from being killed."

"Then who were the ones that kidnapped me?"

"I… I don't remember them, but I don't allow you to go and inspect, nor do I want you to tell the police."

"Why can't I?"

"It's too dangerous, and for reporting to the police, the reason why I don't want you to, is because that we adopted you illegally."

"Illegally?" The word pounded in my mind.

"Yes, we did not have a legal adoptive license." Mom breathed.

I sucked in my breath. Illegally? Is she serious?

"B-but why? Why didn't you get one?" I wailed.

Mom's eyes sadden. "We did not expect it. Moreover, we were could not afford it at that time. I could give birth to a child, but adopting is so much cheaper—Lenalee, where are you going?"

I stomped to my bedroom. _To get the air tickets, _I thought to myself.

I switched on my computer again, and went to the website to book plane tickets.

"Lenalee, what are you doing?"

I spun around and realized it was my brother. "Brother, I… err, I am booking plane tickets to Italy. Do you want to go?"

Komui Lee, of course, got to the bottom of that and refused. When Dad returned, he heard of it and objected strongly. "Lenalee, you will get in trouble! And I doubt they are still in Italy, you'll be wasting your time!" I crossed my arms and huffed. _I will go to Italy, no matter what you will do to me!_

I returned to her room and found that Allen had sent me an e-mail:

_Hey,_

_How was it with your family?_

My hands flew over the keyboard.

_I am going to book the tickets secretly. You going with me?_

I visited the site to book the air tickets while waiting for the reply. When I was about to reach for my passport, I saw there was a new message.

_I would like to, but you would get into trouble…_

I hastily replied: _Just a few days! Could you please give me your passport number and stuff?_

xXx

Allen stared at the reply. He was never afraid of getting in trouble. (Well even if he stays out of it he would somehow get in trouble) He hesitantly handed her his passport number.

xXx

"Dad, Mom, Brother, I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I forgot to tell you, tomorrow morning I'm going to Fou's house to stay over for 5 days, and I'm going to pack up! Bye!" I told them before rushing to grab my suitcase. _Bad excuse, but it will do!_

I dumped my white tee, black skirt and a purple dress, my toiletries and netbook into a raven black haversack.

Next Day...

I, Lenalee Lee, was wearing a black mini-dress (?), adjusted my haversack on my shoulders as I stepped out of the house. "Hope you have a fun time there!" exclaimed Mom, waving. As I turned around and walked away, tears welded up my eyes. _I… I am so sorry, everyone…_

I met up with Allen, who was carrying a big, white backpack. He was wearing the same as usual, a long-sleeved shirt with a ribbon tied around his neck and black pants.

"Let's go," Allen nodded his head as we got in a taxi.

The driver commented as he started driving, "Hey, are you two lovers? You're going on a trip together _alone." _We, the embarrassed two, shook our heads, blushing all over.

We took a flight at eleven o' clock, and sat at the window seat. Allen noticed how gloomy and low-spirited I was, and tried to cheer me up. "Hey Lenalee, yesterday my dad (Cross Marian) got drunk and brought back another woman. You should have seen what Cross told that lady, of course, to dump her. Maybe it's because she's too ugly. He said, 'Lady, you should get a haircut. You look like you've a blond mushroom cap on your head.'"

I thought it was quite lame, but it still made me smile.

-Hours Later-

The plane landed and we swiftly collected our stuff and stood at the taxi stand. "So, where do we begin?" Allen asked, as we got in a taxi. I smiled confidently, "We will just search for every adoption center, it should be-"I was immediately cut off when they saw the city. "…easy…" I ended her sentence, which turned out to be so not true.

"Um excuse me," Allen asked the driver. "Si?" The driver replied in Italian. "Do you know how many adoption centres are there in Italy?" The driver pondered over that question for a while. "I don't know. But I know one centre. I can drive you there." He replied in half-English, half-Italian.

"Grazie," Allen thanked in Italian before leaning back onto his seat. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you learn to speak Italian?" Allen grinned. "My dad likes to drink wine, once we visited Italy and he wanted me to buy him wine, which always happened. He wanted Italian wine, and forced me to learn Italian." I could see that smile that was covering his hatred and fury for Cross Marian.

The taxi halted near a street and we paid for the fare before getting off the vehicle. We stared at the building in front of us. It was white with paint scraping off the walls. The sign wrote 'Child Adoption Centre' in black, and it looked like one will die a horrible death if he doesn't enter the building and adopt a child. I gawped wide-eyed at the sign before muttering, "L-let's go in."

Nervously, we went in the building to see a lady in her late 20's sitting on the counter. She had sunglasses on, even though she was indoors, and had her blond hair tied into a loose ponytail. We walked up to the counter. The lady looked up and was astonished to have two teens walking in an adoption centre. "How may I help you?" she enquired.

"We… want to know if you have the document of an orphan name Lenalee Lee," I straightened myself.

The lady nodded and told them she will check for us. Minutes later, she came back, saying she had the document and requested us to follow her.

As they trailed behind her, Allen murmured to me, "We're so lucky, Lenalee!" I agreed and giggled.

"It's here," the lady finally said, taking out a folder from a grey cupboard, just like those in the office. I took it from her hands and, hesitantly, opened it.

Inside, it showed my grinning picture when I was a toddler. The paper read:

_Adoption Document_

_Lenalee Holtwood_

_Age: 3_

_Birthday: February 20_

_Adoption date: Dec 25_

_Adopters: Steven Lee and Miranda Lotto_

_Child's new name: Lenalee Lee_

My hands shook as I skimmed through all the paperwork. I didn't see any adoptive license paper. "Um, miss," I questioned the lady, "Did the adoptive parents have any license or such?" She shook her head and said that they offered not to report to the police about the illegal adoption.

"Having a child adopted with love, without money is better that having a child adopted without love, with money," she smiled.

"T-thank you," I gave the folder back to her before exiting the adoption centre.

"So, are you satisfied?" Allen put on a grin as he asked me.

I smiled but shook my head. "I still need to find the Holtwood family. My real family."

My male friend continued grinning and looking straight, not saying a word.

**Author's P.O.V.**

The lady at the adoption centre whipped out her phone when the two teens left the centre. She dialed a specific number before placing it near the side of her face.

"Hello?" a male voice greeted at the other end.

"Master, it's Lulubell. I've found the Heart."

=Girl Missing Chapter 2= End

If you have guessed, the lady is Lulubell and the master is the Millennium Earl! Yay, those who guessed correctly will receive chocolate ice-cream from me!

Lenalee: You are late in publishing, I forgive you, but you published such a short one! How will the readers react?

A.S.: Okay I'm sorry Lenalee and readers. So, cookies anyone?

By the way, R&R!


	3. Family Revealed!

This is really bad; I've got lesser time to write fanfics now. But good thing is, I will post chapters faster in order to make up the time. So I don't know if it's good or bad. Weird.

So hope you enjoy this chapter in Girl, Missing!

One more thing, I do not own Girl, Missing or -Man

* * *

Lenalee sighed as Allen and she walked down the streets. It was turning dark and they were looking for somewhere to have a good night's sleep.

"How about a motel?" Allen suggested. Lenalee looked in front. "I agree. Hotels will be too expensive, and people… well, they may misunderstand."

Right after that statement, both of them blushed feverishly.

Allen started walking towards a passer-by and asked him for any nearby motels. The passer-by looked a little surprised that a teenager like him would ask for the location of a motel. Nevertheless, he showed Allen the directions and left. Allen smiled at his female friend and they started following the passer-by's instructions.

After walking for a few minutes, Allen got quite confused. Lenalee forever understood, and knew why Allen was like that: He always gets lost. Once his father ordered him to go to France to buy some vodka with Allen's own money, he got totally lost and ran out of money. Lucky his flight was a return trip, so he safely got home with a bottle of extra expensive and old vodka.

Allen ruffled his hair, and reprimanded himself for being such a direction-idiot. Lenalee comforted him and suggested they return to their starting point. "You can tell me the directions and I will lead the way," the female said with a smile.

Finally, they managed to reach their destination. Both of them gawked at the building. It was an inn instead of a motel. Unlike normal inns, it still looks old but it was five levels high with a new layer of paint.

They entered the inn to face a hunk in his early fifties. He had this large tattoo on his arm and wore a sleeveless shirt. Gulping hard, Allen walked up to him and stammered, "G-good evening, M-mister, could we r-rent a room for a few nights?"

The hunk turned and took a closer at the sweating Allen. However, much to the duo's surprise, he grinned and handed a key to him. "Two single bed, room 15, storey three. Have a good night's rest, young people." As they carried their luggage up the stairs, Allen smiled at himself. He didn't expect that macho to be such a polite guy. "As the saying goes, don't judge the book by its cover." Allen stated.

The two of them lay on the two beds, overcame with fatigue from the traveling and walking. "Tomorrow we will visit the adoption centre again, shall we?" suggested Lenalee as her eyelids began to droop.

"Alright," Allen agreed before the both of them fell asleep in just matter of seconds

-GM-

Lenalee woke up to the sound of footsteps. She turned her head around to find Allen folding the bed sheets.

"Good morning, Lenalee," Allen greeted the said female, who smiled back in reply. Lenalee got up went to wash up too.

After which when she turned on her phone, she found that there were two missed calls from her mother. Then right after that, her phone rang again. Heart pounding, she picked up the call.

"Hello, Mom?"

"Lenalee, you come to the police station right now. The _Italian _police station." Miranda demanded.

Ending the phone call, Lenalee's hand shook. Allen noticed her actions and questioned who called. Seeing Lenalee's frightened and sad eyes, he knew what was going on.

-GM-

They approached the police station, hesitating before stepping in. When they went in, they saw Lenalee's adoptive family. Miranda had this face between an angry mother and a worried one; her father looked strict; and her brother looked like he would throw himself at her (and glared at Allen too).

"How did you find out?" Lenalee asked.

"Yesterday night, we asked Fou if she was having a good time with you, when she said you did not even visit her that day. Then I realized you might have gone to Italy to… you know what. You know how anxious I was?" Miranda fired her worries and anxiety at her adoptive daughter. Lenalee looked at her feet and resist the urge to pout.

At this moment, one policewoman walked towards them, her tag wrote: _Carlota Avico_, "Young lady, it is very dangerous to go to a place you don't know, alone. And furthermore, without your parent's permission, it's not right to do this kind of things. And may I know why did you come to Italy with this boy without your parents' permission?"

When she said this sentence, Miranda immediately tensed up, and Lenalee clenched her fists. She could not think of any excuses. She had nothing but the truth.

Slowly and painfully, she explained everything to Carlota. When Lenalee finished, Carlota looked more serious than ever. She requested Allen, her and Komui to stay with them while they checked for the adoptive license and her real parents. Lenalee totally regretted going to Italy. Not only she got into trouble, she dragged everyone down into the water.

"I'm so sorry, Allen, Brother," Lenalee apologized to the said people while her parents were sent to answer questions from the police. Komui gave a sad look to his sister but still gave a deadly glare to Allen. "And this is…" Lenalee introduced both of them and Komui was still skeptical about him. "Why did he follow you?"

Lenalee, of course, could not answer that question.

Allen and Komui in one room and Lenalee in another. That night, as Lenalee was preparing to sleep, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and stuck her head out. Allen stood there, smiling sadly. "You okay? This is must be very painful for you, isn't it?"

Lenalee nodded her head. "Everything's fine, thank you."

Allen leaned closer, raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

The female giggled and nodded once more.

By then, they realized their faces were just inches away. So close, Lenalee could see every single eyelash of Allen's. So close, Allen could see every stroke and pattern on Lenalee's orbs. Closer and closer, the distance between their faces decreased and their lips-

"Stop!"

Both of them jolted in shock and turned to see who emitted the noise. Of course, none other than Komui Lee. "What did you do to my Lenalee?" He wailed at Allen. "Octopus! I cannot forgive you!" Before Komui could do any illegal thing on Allen, Carlota appeared from the end of the corridor. "Sorry, to interrupt your conversation, but can we talk?"

In Lenalee's room, Carlota faced the other female solemnly. "Through our DNA check, we have found out you are indeed Lenalee Holtwood and the family is still located in Italy. We have also found out your adoptive parents do not own any legal adoptive license and this matter will be sent to the court."

_Which means that there is a chance they will be sent to jail, _Lenalee thought.

After Carlota announced that Lenalee will be sent to the Holtwood family the next day, she left with Lenalee's adoptive parents.

Lenalee sobbed her heart out while her brother comforted her. Nobody knew what to say. Lenalee finally knew who she was. But things come with circumstances; she unknowingly exchanged the future of her adoptive parents for her knowledge of her real family.

Allen could only stand away and watch her cry. He couldn't, no, he didn't know how to comfort her.

Lenalee wiped her tears away. "I'm fine; I just need a good night's rest, that's all. Brother, Allen, you don't need to worry about me."

After some assurance, the two male returned to their room.

"So… You have a thing for my Lenalee, huh?" Komui looked at the younger male.

Allen stuttered, if he say 'yes', he didn't know what will happen to him. If he said 'no', he would be lying.

Komui sighed. "Everybody does, but I do not allow my Lenalee to get married without telling ME!" he wailed, earning a sweat drop from Allen. "Don't worry, Komui, I will not marry her at such a young age. (Unlike my womanizing dad… I wish Mana was here. It's because he, my foster father, died, that Cross Marian became my second foster dad)"

Komui shot him a dangerous glare. "I certainly hope so… No pre-marriage pregnancy/hopping onto bed; no kissing or hugging; no rape and molest. YOU GOT IT?"

Allen nodded weakly. _He is one sister-complex…_

-GM-

It was the next day, Carlota drove Lenalee to a big estate. They got out of the truck and stood in front of the door. Carlota rang the bell, a few moments later, a woman opened it. She had the same amethyst eyes as Lenalee, and had a glossy black hair. She looked at Lenalee. "This must be… Lenalee, right?"

The said girl nodded and the woman let them in. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lim Mei Yi, your biological mother."

At the large living room, there sat a dark-green haired man and beside him were two teenagers with red and blue hair. The man stood up and smiled warmly. "You must be Lenalee. I'm your dad, Daniel Holtwood. These are your cousins, Lavi Bookman and Kanda Yu." The redhead grinned and shook Lenalee's hand. "Hi, Lenalee, I'm Lavi! That is Yu, or Chopped Hair Yu!" Kanda glowered at him. "Don't you call me by my first name. If that stupid dad of mine didn't confiscate Mugen for today, I would have sliced you to pieces."

Lenalee widened her eyes in surprise at the relationship between the two cousins.

"Nice to meet you, Lavi, Kanda." She smiled at them.

Lavi continued to smile widely; and Kanda remained scowling and did not reply.

"Manners, Yu," her father reprimanded him. Kanda grunted and muttered a 'hi'.

Her mother put her hands together and placed them in front of her chest. "Kids should bond with each other first. So I will leave Lenalee with you two, okay?"

As usual, Lavi nodded eagerly and Kanda just grunted.

When the three of them were left in the living room, Lavi fired questions, asking about Lenalee and sometimes added meeting cute girls here and there. Kanda had always kept quiet except some grunts and rude comments.

"So Kanda, how were you when you were young?" Lenalee asked the said male. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Lavi gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Even I don't know his past."

Lenalee was surprised; even cousins don't know each others' (Kanda, to be more exact) past.

"Still," Lavi beamed at Lenalee, "Welcome back!"

Lenalee blinked. "Wel… come back…?"

"Yeah! To the Holtwood family!" Lavi smiled with his teeth showed out.

The female smiled as tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm back… I'm back…"

* * *

It's still short, as usual!

I'm so sorry for this short chapter! I will work harder and write better ones!

Still, R&R please!

I'm using a lot of exclamation marks in my note, I see.


	4. New Life, New People, New Food

Yes, yes, I know. I'M SO SORRY! I will try my best and write as much as possible, okay?

I do not own anything!

* * *

Lenalee explored her new home, with Lavi and Kanda being her guides. Well, Lavi's the one talking, and Kanda's just walking along without uttering a word.

While she peeked into each corner of the house, her mind wandered to her adoptive family and Allen. Deeply worried that her adoptive parents might go to jail, she stopped listening to Lavi…

"Lenalee? Hey Lenalee?" The redhead's voice brought her back to reality. The said girl perked her head up to face her cousins, who stared at her with worry in their eyes. Yes, even Kanda. "Rabbits are dancing! What happened?" Lavi blinked. "You kind of spaced out."

She laughed weakly, assuring them she was fine. They don't look really convinced, though.

Trying to stop them from fretting, she suggested that they go somewhere nice, like the harbor nearby (they live quite near to the sea) or the shops next to the harbor.

Lavi hopped for joy… and Kanda just stayed emotionless. The redhead pulled at Lenalee's hand and they rushed to the door. "Come on, Yuu! Quickly, there's no time to waste!" cried Lavi.

Kanda, as if not sensing the excitement gushing out of Lavi, walked to them slowly. Lenalee laughed, "Come on!"

They skipped (with the exception of Kanda) to the shops near the harbor. As they neared, the fresh aroma of bread and coffee welcomed them. In front of them, was a coffee shop with large umbrellas over the tables and chairs, and a bread shop selling freshly made bread. Grinning like a child, Lenalee ran to the bread shop and took a large breath. "Ah, the aroma of bread…" She walked in, with the two males trailing behind her. She looked around for the baker, and finally found him. He was busy taking the bread out of the oven, and did not notice her presence.

Lenalee took a peek over his shoulder. "It smells so good!" The baker jumped at that comment and spun around. Realizing it was a customer, he put a warm smile.

"Welcome to the bakery's," he said, as he tenderly place the bread on a tray. Lenalee smiled and pointed to a piece of Pane di Matera(1), "How much for this bread?"

She handed some coins to the baker and left the shop. Lavi looked at the bread, "Pane di Matera, huh?"

The female giggled and took a deep breath. "Now, where should we go?" Lavi shrugged, indicating that he was fine with anything. Kanda… still remained silent.

They went on walking around town, buying whatever seems good to Lenalee, and settled at a coffee shop to sip some coffee.

"It's a nice town," Lenalee breathed as she sipped her coffee. Lavi gave a smile. "Glad you're happy."

Lenalee couldn't help thinking about her adoptive parents. And Allen. She was so afraid of what would happen to them that she couldn't help but tremble a little.

"It's my entire fault…" She muttered under her breath. Kanda blinked at that soft but hearable comment. "You don't have to worry," he said with a slight hint of care, "I'm sure things will work out eventually. At least they took good care of you, that point may lessen the punishment." Lavi grinned, "Yeah, even though they were not your biological parents, they treated you like they were, no? And by the way, Yuu is so cari-"

Kanda shot him a death glare. "Mugen, unsheathe!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

-GM-

The trio finally returned home at dusk. The fragrant aroma of spaghetti greeted them as they stepped in. Lenalee inhaled deeply. "Mm, smells wonderful!" Someone entered the room. It was her mother. "Ah, Lenalee, Lavi, Yuu, you're back. Just in time for dinner. Tonight will be very special." Kanda grunted. "Like real. I see red sauce white sauce from the stupid cook every single day."

"Ah, don't be so rude, Yuu. Our cook puts in all his effort in his cooking," she gave him her closed-eye smile, but it was meant to threaten Kanda.

_She's just like a demon in an angel's clothing… _He sweatdropped.

At the dining table, dinner was served. Spaghetti in white sauce (Kanda: Not again…) is sprinkled with crushed rosemary leaves and a few small pieces of oregano is neatly placed in the middle of the dish. A cup of red tea is served as a complementary with the dish.

Lenalee's eyes sparkled at the food and immediately took a bite at the food. In an instant, she saw dancing rabbits. "This tastes good! Can the cook come out; I would like to see him!" Moments later, the door opened and the cook emerged. He had a thick strand of white drooping in front of his face. The rest of his cleanly trimmed hair is brushed back.

"This is Arystar Krory, our chef of the day."

Krory blushed in embarrassment as he bowed politely. "H-hello, Young Masters, Young Mistresses, I am Arystar Krory."

Lenalee gave him a warm smile. "Krory, your cooking is superb! I love it very much!" Krory looked at her in bewilderment. No one had ever praised him like that before. His eyes watered as he bowed, thanking her. Lavi grinned, "No need to be so polite, Little Krory!"

Kanda, as usual, 'che'd.

* * *

Gomen! I know I took a very long time writing this! So I will be scribbling another one soon! Once I'm done with this story, I'll devote myself to Cruel Temptation. Please put up with it!

(1) It is a type of Italian bread made of Durum wheat flour.


	5. Reunion and Guilt

I'm trying my best to upload the stories within this month! I'm feeling all emotional right now (listening to emo sountrack).

Anyway, I don't own anything. I think this story is ending quite soon...

* * *

Lenalee woke up in a large bedroom. A bedroom any person dreamed to have. It's big, posh and somehow homey.

Suddenly, the muffled sound of running footsteps passed her bedroom. Curious, she got off the bed and cracked open the door. Lenalee couldn't see them, but she could hear them alright.

"Good morning Aunt Mei Yi! I have come to visit you!" Someone's, probably a young girl, bell-like voice chimed and filled the hallway.

"Oh, _buongiorno_. How nice to see you!" Mother replied sweetly and I heard the sound of hugging...?

"I want to see my long lost cousin, Aunt Mei Yi!"

"Of course, _mio caro_. But patience please, I think she is still sleeping. A princess needs her beauty sleep. I will tell her to come down once she's awake. Why don't we go and have a sit in the living room, _mi amor_?" With that, Lenalee heard the sound of footsteps gradually fading and she closed her door.

"Well, I can't keep my cousin waiting," The teen told herself as she headed for the bathroom.

Lenalee headed down in her pink dress reaching her knees (why don't you all imagine a fabulous outfit for her? Your imagination is certainly better than my description) and had tied up her hair to the same old pigtails. "Good morning," She greeted loudly but politely.

"Ah, good morning, Lenalee, you have a guest." Lenalee turned to see a petite girl in a dress shirt and purple frilly skirt with stripped leggings and Mary-Janes. Her indigo hair spiked in odd directions but it framed her face nicely. She hold this atmosphere that screamed cute but somehow spiked danger.

"Hello, my name is Road Kamelot. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry to pay you a visit this early in the morning, you must be Lenalee, right?"

The said girl nodded with a smile. "It's good to meet you, Road... Um..."

"Oh! I apologize, I'm your cousin, it's so nice to meet such a beautiful cousin!" Road chirped as she ran forward to give Lenalee a tight hug. Lenalee returned the hug. She knew Road was her cousin, from what she had eavesdropped just now. She was actually going to ask where she was from, but she let it slip.

Someone cleared her throat. Mei Yi smiled softly. "I'm sorry Road, but Lenalee hasn't have her breakfast yet, do you mind?" Road beamed as dragged her cousin to the dining table. There, was one of the fluffliest bread Lenalee had ever seen. Different kinds of jam were neatly placed beside it. She randomly picked a jam and spreaded it on her bread.

"Lenalee, why don't we go out later, you know, to the streets and harbor?" Road asked the said teen as she ate. The older female pondered for a while. She remembered hearing Lavi saying that he and Kanda would be taking her off somewhere today, but she's not too sure.

"Please? I really wanna get to know you better!" Road's puppy indigo eyes stare straight into Lenalee's amethyst ones.

"_Scusa_ Road, but Lenalee's ours for the day," Someone cut in from behind and placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

_"_L-Lavi... and Kanda?"

The redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat and Kanda, with that famous scowl of his, walked up. A tinge of annoyance flashed across Road's face before it returned to her normal, cheerful look. "Aw, that's too bad, I guess. Well then, can I take her tomorrow?"

Lavi shrugged. "She's free tomorrow, but it's up to Lenalee to decide."

Road beamed at her. "Pretty please? Tomorrow it is, then?" Giving up to her pleading and power of cuteness, Lenalee nodded in defeat. Cheering for joy, Road hopped and waved them farewell before leaving.

"She really is hyper," Lavi commented while wiping a piece of bread off the plate.

"Too much sugar, must be the candy," grunted Kanda as he ate his breakfast silently. Lavi laughed at Kanda's statement and patted his head, only to dodge a punch. "Yuu really have a sense of humor, and that's what made you so cute!"

"Shut up, _baka_."

Lenalee asked them while she grabbed another piece of bread. "Where are you taking me today?"

Lavi's cheerful face fell. "To where your parents and brother are."

Lenalee's eyes widened as she turned her head to face him. "What?"

"They wanted to see you. Allen too, he's staying with them for the time being. I've met him once, pretty short for a kid, though."

Lenalee giggled at Lavi's comments. "He hates being called short."

Lavi grinned. "Yeah, when Yuu called him Beansprout, you should see the look on his face! Right, Yuu?" Kanda grunted. "It's that Beansprout's own stupid fault for being so short."

Lavi stood up as he snatched another piece of bread. "Come on, let's go see your family."

* * *

Lenalee hesitated at the door. Her family and friend were kept in this room until the final decision was made. She wondered if they blamed her, hated her, whichever it is, she didn't want to find out.

"Come on, go in," Lavi urged her on. Sucking in her breath, the female twisted the doorknob and stepped in.

Miranda was slouched over her seat, eyes souless and her husband sat beside her, patting her shoulder. Komui, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Allen who was sweating profusely. They slowly turned their head when Lenalee entered.

"L-Lenalee!" Miranda cried, eyes lit. She ran towards her adopted daughter and gave her a tight, longing hug. Komui also flew at his sister and squeezed the life out of her. "LENALEE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BROTHER? WHY?" The sister-complex sobbed as he continued hugging her.

"M-Mother, Bro-Brother..." The poor maiden trailed off while she closed her eyes and leaned into her family's embrace. Lavi and Kanda stood behind her, smiling (well, only Lavi) at the heart-warming scene before them.

"It's been so long," Miranda said as they finally let go, "They still have not decided if we should go to jail or whatnot. But I am just glad to see you. H-How is your family?"

"Well, the people are nice and welcoming," Lenalee tried not to mention the word _mother_, "My cousins are pretty nice. One of them is so energetic and friendly." Lenalee laughed at the memory.

"More like mentally sugared," Kanda grunted under his breath. Lavi nudged him with a laugh. "Hey, that's so mean, Yuu."

"Shut up."

"Meanie."

"I said shut up, _idiota._"

"Aw..."

Allen sighed. "Pardon me, but can the two of you just stop it? This is suppose to be a happy family reunion, not some internal cousin war." Kanda glared daggers at the shorter male, sending chills down his spine.

"What did you say, _scemo_?"

"And what did you say, wanker?"

"Alright, alright, kiddos," Lavi put his hands up, stepping between them. "Let's not fight, be happy! Like me!"

"Who wants to be a rabbit like you?" The two of them retorted in unison. Lavi gulped and stepped back.

Lenalee sweatdropped and tried to break that happy trio argument. "W-Why don't we sit down and have a nice chat?" The three kiddos glared at each other (except Lavi, who was grinning at the other two) before walking away in different directions with a 'hmp' (except Lavi, who ran to Kanda's side).

Lenalee sat beside her mother and held her hand gently. "I'm so sorry, I caused all of you to be in such a state because of my stupid curiosity." Hearing this, Komui flew forward and hugged his sister, bawling his eyes out.

"Curiosity kills the cat, Lenalee! Don't do this to your beloved brother!" Komui wailed, earning a punch from the girl. Miranda chuckled and squeezed Lenalee's hand. "There's no need to be sorry, Lenalee. I should be the one apologizing. I should have explained everything to you instead of keeping it a secret. I thought you were too young, but you were actually quite mature enough, I just didn't realize." She exhaled with exhaustion, subconsciously wiping one of her eyes with a finger.

"No!" Lenalee exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes. "I am not mature at all! I should have waited, instead of acting like a child and acted on my own. I even pulled Allen into the mess!"

Miranda gave a warm smile. "Well in that case, Allen is the one you should be apologizing to, but I'm sure he would say the exact same thing." Upon hearing that, Lenalee slowly turned to the white-haired teen, who was currently looking outside the window, into the busy streets of Italy. Breathing in deeply, Lenalee stood up stagnantly and made her way to the person she had feelings for. Man, they even confessed, just that some sister-complex was there to be in the way.

"Hello, Allen," Lenalee greeted softly. The said male turned and smiled warmly. "Good day to you, Lenalee. How are your family members? Have they been nice to you?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yes they have." _Since when did I become so formal with Allen? I think I'm getting the 'Be formal to people' disease from him._

"If they have," Allen said with a satisfied smile, "Then all our work have not gone to waste." Lenalee felt her heart wrench at that statement. Allen had sacrificed so much for her, and he didn't even blame her for it. Instead, he was happy for her. The girl wished how the dusty floor would swallow her up and crush the life out of her, one drop of blood at a time. She wanted someone to just scream at her and blame her for all the rubbish she had done and how she could do something else than to open the Pandora's Box. Or maybe punch her. Beat her. Slap her. Anything. Just to erase the guilt out of her.

"Hey Lenalee," Allen's voice brought her back to reality, "You don't really have to blame yourself for this, if you would want to know."

The said girl's eyes widened. How could Allen have realized what she was thinking?

The male chuckled. "As they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul. Your eyes showed everything you feel, Lenalee. Guilt, sadness, things like that." Lenalee's lower lip quivered. Yes, she did feel guilty for all of this.

"Are you angry at me then? For pulling you into the water?" Lenalee questioned weakly, for fear that Allen would speak out the answer she dreaded.

"I would never be angry at you, Lenalee. You have done what you believed to be right, and that alone is something I respect," Allen stated. Lenalee stared at him in doubt, wondering if he was speaking the truth.

"Lenalee," Allen continued, "I shall rephrase my previous question. Are you feeling happy and contented with your family members? Your _real_ family members?"

Lenalee looked down, trying not to let her tears leak out. "No. Not with all of you in this situation."

Allen sighed. "Then, I guess all our work have gone to waste," he said to himself softly, but the other teen caught it.

_Then, I shall also rephrase my question. Do you blame me now?_

* * *

Yes, Miranda is quite OOC here, but she can't act like OH-I'M-SO-SORRY! in this case, can't we?

I like how Allen and Lenalee said that they shall rephrase their questions. That is just so epic cool!

Again, this is a short chapter, but I liked the ending like that... R&R please?


	6. Rain and Road

Well, this is another chapter for Girl, Missing.

I don't own anything. Oh, and please enjoy.

* * *

Lenalee let out a half-hearted sigh as she reached home. Lavi closed the door after the three of them entered the living room. No one was home, so the whole house was silent. Well, too silent, to be exact.

"I'll head back to my room. Thanks guys, for… showing me the truth," Lenalee turned to give them an exhausted smile, "Sorry for wasting your time." She quickly ran up the stairs, disappearing into the second floor in seconds.

"Hey, Yuu, what's with her?" Lavi jutted a thumb in her direction. Kanda shrugged and looked away. "How should I know- And don't you call me by my first name!"

A toothy grin graced Lavi's lips. "Yuu's forever so sensitive~" Then his goofy grin was reduced to a solemn expression. "I don't know what the details were during the visit, but Lenalee sure felt bad for what happened." Kanda glared at the redhead from the corner of his eye. "It's not my business to care about it."

"Yuu's so mean~"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Lenalee closed the bedroom door and leaned on it. She shakily put a hand over her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

No, she can't cry, Lenalee chided at herself, she can't cry over such things.

_I'm so useless. All I can do is to stand at the sidelines and watch them suffer. I'm the one who should be punished! Why am I enjoying such a life? I'm such a pathetic person._

She heard a muffled rumble and she looked up. Outside, the ominous clouds stretched it dark sides all over the sky. She don't know why she did that, but she swung open the door, exited the house and into the backyard.

A drop of rain plopped down her face. It was cold water against warm skin, and the light drizzle soon turned into a heavy downpour. Lenalee closed her eyes and let the cool sensation embrace her, taking away all her troubles.

She felt warm liquid rolled down her cheeks. Was it rain? Could it be-

No, it must be rain.

The torrent never ceased, but it's not like she wanted it to stop. How she wished it would never end, and keep on submerging her in this feeling. But the look on Allen's face was not washed away along with the other guilt. It remained stuck in her mind, haunting her.

His name escaped her lips. Over and over again.

Then, she could imagine him giving her the usual smile. _"Lenalee,"_ He would say,_ "Don't ever give up, alright?"_

When she finally opened her eyes, the rain also started to cease.

"For you." A smile found its way to her lips. She looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were retreating, as the bright sky shone from behind, like how a piece of cardboard blocked the light emitting from the torchlight.

Lenalee slowly turned her body and walked back into the house. Lavi was in the living room, drowning himself with his favourite music tracks. When his eyes fell on Lenalee, he swore his eyes popped out.

"Lenalee! What did you do? Did you fall into the pool or something?" He exclaimed, wrenching his earpieces out. The said girl sheepishly grinned. "Er…_ Scusa?"_ Lavi shook his head with a smile. "Ya better get washed up, you'll gonna catch a cold!"

Next Day

"LENALEEEEEEEEEE!" A bell-like voice jolted her awake. Right after that, she felt like she was being suffocated at her mid-section, causing her to yelp. Lenalee was officially fully awake, and she looked down to see Road hugging her.

"R-Road! What are you doing here so early?" Lenalee exclaimed, while she combed her bed hair.

Road giggled before lying on her back, head on her palms. "To see you~ Don't you remember? We're supposed to meet up today!"

Lenalee scratched her head, trying to remember.

Road cutely pouted. "Never mind! Get dressed! I'll wait for ya downstairs!" With that, she hopped off the bed and skipped out of the room.

Still a little confused, Lenalee got out of bed and prepared herself.

When she got down, Road was fidgeting in her seat, like a firework that is about to go off.

And it did.

"LENALEE! What took you so long?" She exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. The said girl sat down beside her with an exhausted sigh. "But you're so early, Road! Did you have breakfast? What about we go the dining ro-"

Road cut her off. "Let's go the town near the harbour to have breakfast!" Lenalee started to protest, and a flash of annoyance crossed Road's face before it was gone like the wind.

"Come on," she pleaded. "Please?"

Lenalee let out another sigh before giving in.

"Yay!"

As Road pulled Lenalee out of the house, Lavi came down with a yawn. His eyes followed the closing door. "I wonder what Road's doing this early in the morning. Oh well, time to eat!"

* * *

The two girls were eating breakfast in the café, just next to the sea. Lenalee sipped her coffee as the sea breeze blew by, playing with her hair. Road nibbled on a lollipop, eyes never leaving the vast, blue sea.

"The sea's so beautiful today… Maybe I can get in a boat to sail the sea…" Road exhaled.

A smile crept up Lenalee's lips at the sight and she turned around to call for a waiter.

"I would like to have an Italian cheesecake, please," she told the waiter, "Would you like anything, Road? Road?"

Lenalee turned to face her cousin, and realised she was just facing air. The seat was empty, even the lollipop was gone. The only sign of Road's presence was the lollipop's stick on the table.

Lenalee thought that Road has gone to the bathroom, so she let it be and sent the waiter off. But even after the cheesecake has arrived, and she was halfway done with it, Road was not back yet.

Worry started to gnaw its way to Lenalee's heart, and from eating her food became poking her food. Road couldn't take that long in the restroom, could she? Maybe she had gone to buy some more sweets, so she waited. But she never returned.

Not able to withstand the anxiety anymore, Lenalee left the café (of course after paying for the things). And began to look for her dear cousin around the town, but to no avail. She went to every sweet shop, toy shop, any kind that Road would go. Still, she couldn't find any sign of that petite girl.

Lenalee sat on the fountain located at the heart of the town. Where could she be? Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. She turned her head to look at the flowing water in the large fountain, and the coins thrown by visitors in hopes of their wishes to come true. It's not like she was in the mood to make a wish, though, but the water struck a memory.

_The sea's so beautiful today… Maybe I can get in a boat to sail the sea…_

_That's it,_ Lenalee shot up from her sitting position, _she must have gone to the harbour and looked for a boat!_

She dashed to the harbour, brushing pass people as she ran. When the harbour finally reached her view only then did she slowed down to catch her breath. She looked for any boats and was a little astonished to find only one large stationary cabin boat. Not wasting her time, she ran down to where the boat is. Surprisingly, the door was open, as if beckoning her to enter. Lenalee gulped. After all, it's just one peek right?

She stepped in. The lights were not turned on, she was tempted to do so, but the boat owner may realise the presence of a thief, so she let it be.

"Road?" She managed a whisper.

"Over here." Lenalee swore she could have cried tears of joy when she heard Road's voice. She's never going to dread that bell-like voice again.

"Road, where have you be-" The cabin door slammed shut behind her. Lenalee gasped and spun around, only to look into darkness.

Someone turned on the light, and Road's beaming face greeted her, just a few inches away from her face.

"Road!" Lenalee exclaimed, taking a few steps back. "Stop staring at me like that!"

Road suppressed a giggle. "Sorry!"

Then it changed in a split second. That angelic grin of hers twisted into an evil, sadistic crescent smile. "Heh, so sorry, Lenalee." But that sentence didn't even contain any single tinge of apology in it.

"W-What's going on, Road?" Lenalee's eyes widened in fear, and took a few more steps back, only to bump into something. Or someone.

A hand found its way to her throat and tightened its grip. The poor female choked and struggled, but her capturer held her tight.

"Don't kill her, Tyki," Road whined and strolled towards Lenalee, a malicious smirk across her face.

"W-What do you w-want?" Lenalee's tone showed that she was running out of air. Road giggled and walked around her. "Well, let's say you're wanted. By the Noah family."

As she finished, people emerged from all places. They all looked different, but the only similarity was the vicious gleam in their eyes.

"We've been looking for you, Heart."

* * *

Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrr.

I can't believe that I wrote this in a few days. Well, time's ticking away, I have to write while I can, no? Because, like I said, I am going to have lesser free time than ever.

I hope more people can read Girl, Missing. Oh, and please leave a review!


End file.
